


Stand Back, Watch it Burn

by Daydreamer5187, StegesaurusKay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alexander has trust issues, Antagonist OC, Bonding, Canon Era, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Laurens is a Good Bro, Kidnapping, Magic AU, Magical Adoption, Past Child Abuse, Poisoning, The AU no one asked for but we will provide, Torture, Washingdad, Younger Hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer5187/pseuds/Daydreamer5187, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StegesaurusKay/pseuds/StegesaurusKay
Summary: Alexander Hamilton escapes the cruelty of the Caribbean and winds up on General George Washington's staff. General Washington recognizes a truth Alexander has been hiding his entire life; Alexander Hamilton is a mage.Being a respected and powerful mage himself, Washington takes Alexander as an apprentice and a ward. He soon becomes a son.Things are good, they're happy, for a while. Another mage, using the archaic and corrupt Dark magic has his eye on Alexander and his power too, and his cruelty knows no bounds.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Comments: 54
Kudos: 121





	1. Prologue; I've Made it This Far On My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton has been hiding his abilities his entire life, the sugar colonies are cruel to people with powers, people like him. It is not so in America, and one General George Washington is determined to prove it to this too young boy he's found on his staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is simultaneously a gift to my lovely friendo Stegekay and a collaboration with her. It's also technically an AU of our Past Patiently Waiting Series. 
> 
> This collaboration is a bit different than our previous ones, because Kay and I don't actually... collaborate. We have no clue what or if the other person has written for this AU, we write on our own time in our own documents. That's why we aren't both listed on every chapter as co-creators, because there's individual creators but this universe was made collaboratively. 
> 
> It is our favourite AU thus far, I think. It's our most expansive one definitely, and has many fun elements we can't wait to share with you!

Alexander Hamilton is a mage. 

The fact slams into Washington the moment he shakes the boy’s hand, welcoming him to his staff. 

He’s not just a mage, he’s an _ incredibly _ powerful mage, Washington feels the power pulse against his palm. That explains his ambition, he’d make a great general one day with power like that. One day. Not today. His enlistment forms say he’s nineteen, and Washington is not sure he believes them. 

It surprises him, to be honest, as far as he knows the boy has no formal training the way higher born mages do. Some of that magic should have fizzled away by now due to lack of training. 

No matter, Washington welcomes a new mage in whatever shape they come, there’s so few in this camp. Perhaps if Hamilton excels at his duties as his newest aide-de-camp Washington  _ will  _ eventually allow him to fight with the others. 

The boy grins and tips his head respectfully before placing his few things down on his designated desk. Washington had offered him the day to get settled in his cot with the other aides but Hamilton insisted he could work. 

Fine, he admires dedication in a man. 

So they work, Alexander’s quill writing furiously over his correspondence. Washington notices that his newly acquired uniform is still too big on him, and the sleeves quickly stain black with ink. Hamilton notices the scrutiny and looks up with an expression which could only be described as cautious irritation. 

“Is there something I can do for you, Your Excellency?” A piece of hair falls away from his fastening, making him look younger than he was. 

Washington coughs, caught. “Yes, is that draft nearly finished?” 

“Yes sir, would you like to review it?” 

“Yes, let me see.” Washington snaps his fingers and summons the page at the same time Hamilton stands to apparently deliver it by hand. The general examines the letter halfheartedly; it’s excellent - he knows it is, that’s why he hired Hamilton so quickly.

But Hamilton is still standing, now staring at him with clear astonishment plain as day shining through his features. His mouth hangs open and his brow is furrowed, and he still looks oh so young. 

“Is there something wrong Colonel Hamilton?” 

“H-how did you-?” The boy is very clearly startled, confused by something even. “You-” 

“Summoned the letter?” 

Hamilton’s feet seem to move on their own, he approaches Washington cautiously. “How did you… control it?” 

“Control what?”

“The- the power.” 

The letter drops forgotten onto Washington’s desk. He doesn’t know how to control his magic, he doesn’t even know what to name it.

“I’m a mage Hamilton, I thought that was well-known…” 

“Not where I come from, sir.” Hamilton’s head drops, clearly worried he’s offended Washington somehow. “We don’t- there’s no talk of abilities like that in the sugar colonies.” 

The sugar colonies. There is almost nowhere more brutal on the entire earth than the sugar colonies, almost all mages die before adulthood from their own power eating away at their cores, unchecked and untamed because there’s no understanding or education for them there. And that’s where Hamilton is from; he doesn’t even know the name for a mage, and has all that power flowing through his veins, how is he-  _ oh. _

Washington scrubs a hand over his face and exhales slowly. Hamilton looks at him, terrified. 

No doubt he’d had a few bouts of accidental releasements, he’d have had to, to survive, and been punished for them. But that’s not the most pressing issue for Washington, not at all. 

“You also have magic, then.” Washington isn’t asking. Hamilton’s eyes widen in terror but the boy swallows it and nods stiffly. 

There is no way Hamilton would reach adulthood alive without  _ that much power _ absolutely destroying him by now. His enlistment papers say nineteen, but- 

“It’s alright son, it’s not a bad thing,” Washington murmurs, standing and crossing to where the boy stands stock still. “Hamilton, I need you to tell me the truth now; how old are you, _ really? _ ” 

Hamilton is about to lie to him again, he opens his mouth and looks Washington in the eyes, but he stops. He sighs, and looks down. “Seventeen… this January, sir.” 

Sixteen. This boy is sixteen. 

“You’ll not be serving on my staff any longer, Hamilton.” 

“No, please sir! I can keep it under control!” Hamilton jerks forward, desperate to keep this place for himself.

“That will  _ kill you _ eventually, Hamilton. You need to learn to control that power, you certainly have a lot of it.” Washington has never considered taking an apprentice, but just looking at Hamilton he wants to- _ needs to  _ protect him, teach him. “You’re not being cast out,” he assures, taking a tentative step closer, clutching at Hamilton’s shoulders, he tenses but doesn’t pull away. “If you’ll have me, I’d take you as my apprentice.” 

Hamilton releases a breath, something between a sob and a gasp. He nods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! This very short prologue is precursor to the first chapter of this story which has already been written. Tell me what you think of the AU so far, ask questions, make predictions; I love reading all your wonderful comments! 
> 
> I think I will post Chapter One in a few days, stay tuned and thanks for reading! ❤️
> 
> Our Tumblrs are also open for you lovelies to come chat :)


	2. I'll Make You the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington begins Alexander's lessons. The boy has much to learn and not just in magic, perhaps not even primarily in magic; Alexander has never once had a family to take care of him, to love him. The first thing he needs to learn is trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first proper chapter of this piece. I should note that these chapters are often shorter than what you might expect from our other multi-chaptered fics and that is because Kay and I write these snippets whenever we have the time and they really are just snippets stitched into one big story. Enjoy! :D

The first time Washington and Alexander try to do a lesson Washington comes away with bruised ribs and an acute understanding that he has no clue what he’s doing. 

It’s amazing that Alexander is even still alive. He speculates it is because the boy has forced away his power for sixteen years, almost completely. If any of his magic trickled out Alex considered it a failure. He did this so proficiently that he somehow pushed away his own destruction too. 

So when Washington calls on him to bring forth that power, so that he can begin to learn what being a mage  _ actually _ is, he cannot control it. 

It explodes away from him, unmatched in sheer force, and Washington goes flying into the stone wall. Alexander is terrified, _ horrified  _ at what he’s done, and he expects a whip, a slap,  _ something _ to punish him for hurting this man who’s only ever been kind to him. 

Washington does no such thing, would _ never  _ do any such thing. “I’m not hurt, Alexander,” he murmurs, seeing Hamilton’s horror-struck countenance for what it is, “Along with my main discipline I’m well versed in shielding; I didn’t feel a thing.” 

It’s a lie. Washington wasn’t expecting that to happen, he had no time to erect a shield. He’s surely cracked a few ribs, but he’ll tell none of this to Alexander. 

(It is Alexander now, somehow. He’d become  _ Alexander _ so quickly, just a few weeks. He’s just a child - Washington’s  _ ward _ \- it is too formal to call the boy by his surname.) 

If he were to tell the boy that he’d injured him the fear of doing so again would prevent him from making any new progress. He is too compassionate that way. He believes himself a weapon, a curse, something dangerous. But no, he certainly has the potential to be very, very dangerous, and if he were ever to go Dark he would be absolutely fearsome, but that same compassion is exactly what makes Alexander and Dark antonyms. 

Laurens, one of his most trusted, tends to him privately in his chambers. He is no mage, not yet; his magic is an inherited one, when Henry Laurens passes his magic will pass to his son. It is not usually a painful happening, but it can be an emotional one. The magic Laurens is to inherit is healing and only healing - a white mage - but even without it the boy makes a fine caretaker. 

“Do not mention this to Alexander,” Washington intones lowly. “His insecurities with his magic will only worsen, and he will never learn to control it if he cannot trust himself.” 

“Yes sir,” Laurens replies, ever dutiful. He kneels beside the general’s chaise and gingerly inspects the wounds, binding them as he goes. “You’ve broken these two, and there are no healers stationed in the camp. They will be sore for a whiles yet, you must be careful.” 

Washington grins fondly, Laurens is only twenty-two and yet he chastises Washington in such a way. He will make a fine white mage indeed. 

Laurens is startled from his work by Washington’s hand against the back of his neck, a gesture of affection saved only for one’s closest family and friends. Washington in general is softer now, now that he has a ward (son, Laurens knew, just from watching them) to care for. 

“Sir?” He looks up. Washington has promised his father that if he is still alive when John inherits the magic that he will guide him through the period of time when he will be overwhelmed by the new sensation, the new world made available to him through the power. 

John does not know where this places him in Washington’s affections, but on his staff he is primary aide-de-camp. (His father had wanted to make a congressmen out of him - the horror.) 

The hand withdraws and Washington says nothing. 

“Your ward fares well,” Laurens starts again, unable to hold the general’s stare for too long. “I sent for the tutor, as you requested. He’s already well-read in three different languages; English, French and Latin. He’ll make a fine student in the subjects you see fit, I’m sure.” 

“You may call him Alexander to my face, John,” Washington chuckles, “I know you do to his.” 

“Yes sir.” John and Alexander had taken to each other almost immediately, Laurens fosters him under his wing as any big brother should do. The boy grins. “I think we all underestimated Alexander in some regard, Your Excellency, although not purposely. It is a funny thing that, because I by no means thought him lacking in intelligence, nor do I assume you thought him in need of any more power, and yet he still defies expectations.” 

Washington grins again, and sits back in his place, taking a short sip of the whisky Laurens had poured before beginning to assist him. “Yes, he does.” 

* * *

Alexander is like a fawn, Washington realizes. Timid, young. He’s been punished his entire life for being who he is. 

The next time they enter the training room Alexander trembles, not for fear for himself but rather _ of _ himself. 

“I don’t think we should- I can’t control it-” 

“And you never will, not if we don’t keep trying.” Washington is ill prepared for an apprentice with this magnitude of power, who was also somehow fearful of said power, but by Christ he isn’t going to lose this boy to it. 

“Every time I try and surface it it tries to hurt you.” Alexander looks at him with widened eyes, worriedly chewing on his lip. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I know, son. It’s not trying to hurt me, if it were I would have felt it by now, you’re a good person. It’s just out of control, not malicious.” Alexander is a child, what do children need that he was denied? (He was denied quite a few things, but there is no time for that here.) “We’ve tried this with you bringing your magic out alone, and it didn’t work. But you’re not alone anymore, this time we try together.” 

George has no clue if this will work, or if it is safe for him. 

“Let me see your hand, it’ll be alright,” he assures. Alexander looks terrified, but he extends his palm towards his guardian. Washington takes it, gently rubbing his thumb over his palm. “Close your eyes, try to trust me. Do you feel that buzzing sensation? Beating just a little under the skin?” 

Alexander nods, not understanding why he is so at ease but welcoming it anyways. “Yes, and… you. I can feel you there too, like a… presence. And there’s an awareness that’s not quite me, like it’s whispering your feelings in my ear with no real words.” 

“That presence is called an aura, some can see them, not many. All mages can feel them, the distance at which you can feel someone’s aura depends on how close you are with them; parents can feel their children from worlds away. As for the awareness… I daresay you surprise me again my boy - you’re an empath, you can sense how others feel.” 

Alexander lets out a long breath, and George can feel him exploring their small connection. Maybe for the first time, Alexander is feeling magic that is both not his own and in-control. 

“That beating is how you know someone has magic,” Washington whispers, careful not to break his ward’s calm. “I felt it with you immediately.” 

Gently, he adds another hand to their embrace. Hamilton’s fingers now trace along his palm, instead of vice versa, and Washington’s other hand rests softly over top of it. Alexander’s eyes are still closed, his breathing is still calm. 

Washington searches for the boy’s magic unobtrusively, finding that buzzing and coaxing it ever-so-gently forward, a little bit at a time. He doesn’t know how long they stand there, it’s long enough that eventually Alexander feels his magic closer than he’s used to and starts away from it. It skitters away back to his core and the boy looks around them with frightened eyes. 

“Look at me,” Washington murmurs, cupping the boy’s cheek, “you’re okay. You’re in control. I trust you, and it’s time for you to trust yourself.” 

The moment that Alexander lets his magic surface again Washington feels his own snap forward, almost uncontrollably, and for a moment he’s afraid that something’s gone horribly wrong.

And then he realizes, nothing is wrong, it’s the opposite of wrong. 

His magic snaps forward and meets Alexander’s where they touch, linked hands and a tender hold of the cheek, and it knots itself together with the boy’s and pulls tight. 

Alexander gasps, his knees buckle but Washington is there to catch him. Hands grip at his back and scramble for purchase and he can hear Alexander gasp and maybe sob and he can  _ feel _ Alexander desperately try and make sense of what’s happening. 

“W-what what is this?” Washington lowers them both to the ground, stunned himself. “What’s happening? Why do I feel…?” 

Snapping out of his stupor Washington pulls Alexander in close, running a hand through his hair soothingly. “It’s alright,” he hushes, “it’s called a bond. It’s a very sacred thing, your bonded is the closest anyone will ever be to you, it’s a connection unlike any other. Parents and children, husbands and wives, the best of friends and brothers and sisters alike can bond, there’s no connotations to it.” 

“I- I feel you, it’s so _ strong. _ ” 

“I know, it’s overwhelming at first. People don’t usually choose who they bond to, some can.” 

“H-how are you so… don’t you  _ feel _ this?” Alexander’s tone is verging on hysterical, he’s scared and overwhelmed and Washington doesn’t blame him. He sends a wave of calm over the boy, who relaxes in his grip. 

“I was bonded once before,” Washington murmurs into his ear, “my wife. She got very sick a few years past now, and we were happy together and she was too young, but she was ready to go when she did. We bonded the moment we decided to pursue a courtship, which all but made that day our engagement. Because she was ready the bond faded gently, so even though it was the lowest point of my life it wasn’t not overly painful. If it hadn’t been so I would be in pain even still.” 

The severity of Washington’s words startles Hamilton.  _ Sacred _ he’d said, this bond was  _ sacred. _ The general was awfully calm for having just entered such a… a… an  _ agreement _ with his boy ward. 

“What does it mean?” He finally asks. 

“It means, my dear boy, that you and I are now connected in what some believe to be the soul, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

* * *

It becomes easier after that to teach Alexander his magic. They start small, manifesting lights. 

There’s so much about magic Alexander never dreamt of knowing - it’s an entire world that he’s somehow missed his entire life despite being right in the midst of it. 

“There’s three main disciplines of magic,” Washington explains, “Mind, Elemental, Regenerative. Every mage has a natural affinity for one of these disciplines and sometimes that affinity is influenced by what your teacher is.” 

“And what are you?” Alexander has become more comfortable as of late, more willing to use that quick mind and sharp tongue of his. 

“I’m an Elemental son. When you had accidental releasements what would happen? Would people suddenly obey you or would it be more like some object or another went flying, burst into flame, incidents of that manner?” 

Alexander doesn’t like talking about what he now knows are called ‘accidental releasements’ but for Washington he swallows the lump in his throat and answers. “Things flying, catching on fire, growing right next to me.” 

“Then you’re naturally an Elemental too,” Washington beams, inexplicably feeling like a proud father. “But we don’t need to worry about that any for a whiles, there’s subdisciplines of magic which any mage can learn to control, save the white mages, who can only use healing powers.” 

Sometimes when his guardian talks Alexander feels like he should be taking notes, but even when he forgets things the general has been patient with him, re-explains his point over and over until Alexander remembers. 

“Shielding, which I am proficient at,” Washington continues, “everyday magic, which is nonsensical things that we learn to make our everyday tasks a little easier, and illusion magic.” 

At this Washington opens his hands and from them thousands of glowing stars explode, surrounding the two men and cocooning them in their own little galaxy. Alexander’s mouth parts in amazement, his eyes lighting up with awe at his surroundings. 

“They’re beautiful,” he breathes, reaching out tentatively to touch one of them. 

“Illusion here does not mean that what you are seeing is false, it just means you are the one to manifest the image.” 

Washington watches Alexander examine the lights, and he finds himself filled with a different kind of warmth. Love, he realizes, he loves the boy. The scene before him could make him grin but with that same realization swirling in his mind, he does. 

Alexander is an excellent student, Washington knew he would be. It takes time, at first, for the boy to simultaneously keep his magic unlocked and control it, but the more they work the more that will become second nature, as it is for all mages. 

Months pass, and Laurens becomes a brother to Alexander, and Lafayette too, and Washington an unspoken father. The lights are still his favourite lesson. 

In the evenings and afternoons after his studies Alexander is either off with Laurens and the Marquis or in Washington’s office. When he is in Washington’s office the man allows him to answer a few correspondences for him, but makes it perfectly clear he’ll not be enlisting until he’s eighteen. 

Washington finds him in his bedroom sometimes, long past when he should be asleep, reading by the light of a ball of light he’d manifested, and though he has the good manner to appear sheepish it is a common occurrence. 

Sometimes too, he enters Washington’s sitting room, and Alex doesn’t say anything but he sits next to his guardian and Washington feels through their bond whether he’s content and merely seeking company or if he is here to take solace in it. 

Either way he pulls the boy closer and dims the lights and he makes the stars for him and they sit like that for hours, Washington gently carding a hand through Alexander’s hair and Alexander listening to Washington’s heartbeat until he’s asleep.

It is the happiest Washington can remember being since before Martha took ill, and he knows she would have loved Alexander too. She would be happy that they’ve bonded, Alexander completes him and without children of his own Washington is happy to let that place be filled by his ward, and even Laurens and Lafayette, who take care of him in ways only brothers can. 

It’s a year of bliss. 

And then a messenger arrives, bearing news of a captured British mage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's chapter one! Hope you all enjoyed! If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask, I'd be happy to explain any part of this world you want clarification on. Kay and I built this world ground up, completely by scratch, so the rules and types of magic are all our doing. 
> 
> Please leave a comment! I decided to fast track this release because all your wonderful comments made me feel so wonderful and I wanted to give you guys the first chapter! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you're excited for the coming parts. <3


	3. The Story of Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Kay here with the one fluffy chapter this AU has. Avie and I plotted this AU over about six weeks, and we're still not done, believe it or not. 
> 
> Anyway! This doesn't totally fit in where the last chapter left off, but it takes place somewhere in there.

Try as he might to get Alexander to be quiet, Laurens is sure his life is going to end the moment General Washington discovers what they’ve been up to. They stumble along the dirt path to headquarters, an unsteady light lingering alongside them thanks to Alexander’s magic, which thankfully takes little focus. A laugh interrupts their attempted soft steps, and he has to again turn to the boy and put his finger to his lips.

“ _ Shh,  _ Alexander. If we’re heard…”

“Psh, nothing will happen,” Alexander responds with a wave of his hand. The little ball of light hovering above them flickers in and out like a flame thanks to his lack of concentration. “Th’general doesn’t need’a know. He’s prob’ly asleep anyway.”

Oh but Laurens can only  _ imagine _ the trouble they’ll find themselves in if the general is  _ not  _ asleep. Alexander’s cheeks are colored bright red, his eyes glazed as he totters along. Every once in a while the boy trips and has to reach for Laurens’ coat to steady his steps. In truth, Alexander is not  _ that _ drunk, but he’s never had liquor before, and the general would certainly say his boy is too young for drinking with soldiers.

But, war is war, and Alexander is as much a part of it as the others, despite Washington’s attempts to keep him and his magic out of it. It’s Alexander’s birthday, he’s seventeen now, and, Laurens decided that seventeen is plenty old enough for a couple of drinks.

He curses when he finds the door already locked and bolted for the night. Laurens thinks of all the awful things he’s sure the general will do when he finds out that he snuck Alexander out after curfew. Trying to turn the handle does nothing, so Laurens turns again to the boy behind him. There are some benefits to having a mage for a companion, drunk or no.

“Can you do something?”

Alexander stares blandly at the door for a moment, then lifts his hand as if to knock. Laurens pulls his hand away with a softened shout.

“Not  _ that!” _

“I know what I’m doing,” The boy scoffs at him, rolls his eyes as he pulls his hand free with such force the only thing that saves him from falling on his ass is Laurens reaching out a hand and grabbing his arm. Alexander mutters something, straightens himself, and brushes his fingers across the door in a pattern. An instant later the door unlocks, and Alexander pushes it open. Laurens breathes a sigh of relief, and Alexander grins triumphantly, “Y’see?”

Perhaps he’ll survive this after all, Laurens thinks as he escorts the boy inside. It’s just a short trip across the office, up the stairs; Washington may not even hear them. He tries to think positive thoughts as he takes Alexander by the wrist and leads him across the room.

The steps behind Laurens are heavy, unsteady, and he finds himself quickly losing patience. “ _ Alexander _ -“

“What?”

“Must you walk about the house like a horse? You’ll wake everyone.”

Alexander snickers at the comparison, and as they reach the stairs Laurens notices little creatures made of light moving about their feet. Horses. Laurens sighs. Magically constructed horses the size of mice. “Quiet horses,” The boy can’t contain his laughter, and he nearly doubles over as they start up the stairs.

“I swear, Alexander-”

“You said we were gonna have fun,” Alexander whines, sluggish on the steps. He trips on one and almost falls face first, but Laurens manages to catch him by the arms.

“We did. We  _ were _ having fun, but now it’s time for bed and you  _ must _ be quiet.”

Alexander sighs and Laurens smells the liquor still clinging to his breath- perhaps the boy drank more than he thought. “No fun,” He slurs.

“I am warning you.”

Another laugh, cackling, louder than the last few, and Laurens springs on the boy and covers his mouth.

“Shh!” Laurens leans in so close that their noses nearly touch. Alexander laughs again, but it’s muffled by his hand. 

Alexander seems to think this is a game. For him maybe it is. It’s not  _ his  _ head Washington will have if they’re found out. Bubbles, different colored like something out of a dream float by Laurens’ head. One pops against his nose as he leans close again. 

“Stop with the magic, Alex-”

“I am a mage.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Magic’s what I do.”

“Yes. Listen. We’re both going to be in trouble if you do not stop this, quiet down, and retire for the night.”

He makes a face, “No fun,” Alexander says again. 

Laurens scowls and practically drags the boy to his bed, Alexander snickering the whole way. He moves his feet as if to help, but it only seems to make him harder to maneuver. Once he drops him on the mattress it’s practically a wrestling match to remove his cloak and shoes and cover him with a blanket, all accompanied by teasing, flashing little stars hovering in the air around them.

“Pretty, aren’t they?”

“Alexander…”

“Hm?”

“Go to sleep.”

Laurens has never regretted a birthday celebration as much as he does now.

Alexander stares at him for a long moment and Laurens expects more commentary. He cannot take another word from him tonight. The boy- and he looks so much like a boy as he blinks up sleepily, finally allows his eyes to slip closed, and within a minute he’s fast asleep. 

Laurens sits back, flooded with relief. He did it. Got Alexander upstairs and into bed without being caught. He’ll get to live another day. He rises from the bed and turns to go back to his own quarters.

And he promptly trips over one of Alexander’s boots, lands in a heap on the floor.

Footsteps respond instantly, moving up the stairs, heavy but quick. Laurens doesn’t need to put any thought into it to know it’s General Washington. Behind him Alexander lets out a snore, no doubt his cheeks still flushed in sleep. The doorknob turns.

Laurens lets his head drop against his arm and groans.

“We are never doing this again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can check out our collabs and hijinks and just bug the both of us on tumblr!
> 
> Avie's tumblr is [**here**](https://accidentally-a-writer.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Kay's tumblr is [**here**](https://stegekay.tumblr.com/)!


	4. even now i lie awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The British mage is brought to headquarters, and he wastes no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to our regularly scheduled angst: (though, to be fair, there's some fluff too.)

Alexander doesn’t know what’s going on. 

Everything had been fine an hour ago, Washington had let him hide from his tutor for the day in his office. (He let Alexander do this far too often, but every time his boy stared at him with  _ that _ expression he gave in.) 

Alexander enjoys his time in his guardian’s private office, Washington rarely let anyone else in with him - not even Laurens - while he works. If the general anticipates needing to work closely with his aides he works at a desk in the workroom. His office is for his private work, when he doesn’t like to be disturbed. 

And yet he lets Alexander sit with him whenever the boy wants. 

Even when the boy is being a purposeful nuisance. Like today. 

“Alexander,” Washington sighs warningly, “stop.” 

The boy glances at him from the chaise, where he’d been ‘innocently’ reading some book or other that the tutor had assigned. There’s mischief in his eyes though, and when Washington fixes him with a look he sighs and snaps his fingers. All the papers that somehow mixed themselves on his desk flutter back to their proper places. 

“‘m practicing,” he defends, throwing his head back morosely. 

“No, you’re bored, and when you’re bored and restless you make a habit of coming in here and causing mischief.” 

“Well you scold me when I cause mischief out there,” Hamilton grumbles. 

“What was that?” Washington quirks a brow, fixing his ward with a warning look. 

“Nothing, Your Excellency.” Alexander grins at him, and he still has that mischievous glimmer in his eye. 

“Oh nothing?” With a twitch of his finger Alexander is off the couch and floating just above it with startled shout. Water manifests in little tendrils, twining around him and playfully splashing against his face and arms. “Nothing you say?” 

The boy is laughing, kicking his legs out and shielding himself from the water hitting his face where he can. He manages to splash Washington once or twice with water of his own, but he’s not well practiced in holding up shields and wielding the elements at the same time. 

Washington sets him down with a fond grin, and the boy looks positively scandalized. “You scold me for causing mischief and yet you’re just as bad!” But he’s still laughing, shaking the water droplets from his hair and holding them hovering in the air. Washington sees the moment the idea pops into Alexander’s head. 

“Alexander... no,” he tries, as the boy threateningly advances the water towards his guardian only to jerk it backwards. Alex is smiling, that little grin children often have when they know they’re being disobedient, he jerks the water forwards and backwards again. “Alexander, _ no _ , I have important letters here-” 

“Shield them,” he says simply, quirking an eyebrow in a manner very reminiscent of Washington himself. 

“Don’t-” forwards, backwards, “Alexander, don’t be a-” the water finally rushes forward and Washington has just enough time to shield his work before the water splashes against his face, “ _ brat _ .” 

“I’m told being a brat is in my nature,” Alexander smiles and winks, Washington rolls his eyes. 

“And who told you that?” 

“Mmm Laurens or Lafayette, I’m not sure. Probably Laurens because if Gilbert thought me a brat he’d just reciprocate.” 

“You two should stop picking on Colonel Laurens with your magic,” Washington scolds, standing from his desk for the first time in hours. 

“But picking on him without magic is alright?” Alexander could make a fine lawyer someday. Washington crosses the room and stands in front of his ward, who’s suddenly not meeting his eyes. “You’ve been working so late for so long, maybe tonight we could take supper with Laurens?” 

Alexander always seems younger when he makes requests like these, more vulnerable. He plays with the ring Washington gifted him for his birthday, his family’s signet ring. 

The general cups the back of Alexander’s neck, smiling gently down at him. “Of course we can-” 

“Your Excellency!” Laurens bursts through the door, and something must be terribly wrong because Washington can feel Alexander’s dread through the bond. He might not himself be an empath but he always feels Alexander’s reactions as he reads other people. 

“Laurens, what’s the matter?” 

“A message just arrived sir, they say they’ve captured a mage sir. One that employs Dark magic.” Washington stiffens. Dark magic is archaic, so few use it and the ones that do use it are corrupted down to their very  _ souls _ . “They are bringing him  _ here _ , Your Excellency, for they figure you’re the only mage powerful enough to make wards to seal him.” 

Washington’s stomach drops. He blocks his emotions from Alexander, the boy doesn’t need to know how scared he is at this news. “Stay here,” he orders the boy, already rushing away with Laurens. 

His office is heavily warded. No one comes in without his express permission except for Laurens and Alexander and when he was here and not France, Lafayette.

“Wh-what? Washington?!” Alexander stumbles to the door of his office but Washington’s already halfway down the hallway. His guardian shouts back once more not to leave the wards and he’s gone.

And that’s where he is now, waiting for Washington to return and explain what the Hell is going on.

He doesn’t know what’s going on.

* * *

Washington is immediately warding a room, adding onto the layers his mages in the camp had begun. 

The room is in his _ home, _ he has a child and they’re bringing this man to his  _ home _ . 

He knows it’s no one’s fault, he’s kept Alexander a secret from a majority of the world, but the idea that he has to keep a Dark mage so close to him… these wards must be perfect.

“His magic will already be bound, I’m assuming,” he asserts. 

“Partly, Your Excellency,” one of his mages starts, “they’ve managed to bind it so that he needs to give spoken commands to control someone’s will.” 

Washington stops and rears on the mage. “That still poses a considerable risk to everyone in this camp, why hasn’t he been properly bound?” 

“They’re unable, General Washington, he’s too powerful a mage to completely bind his powers. As he was, he was able to control our all our troops at one battle just by looking at them, he turned them against each other. To revoke his power to give non-verbal commands or control with his eyes alone is a great feat.” 

The danger of this man is indescribable, and he must surely be completely corrupt. “Can someone tell me why are we preparing a holding room and not the gallows?” 

“Congress, sir. They are deliberating what should be done with him, whether he can be traded for anything from the British.” 

“Well I’ll make it known immediately that my recommendation is that this man, if you can call him that, is executed as soon as possible. Dark magic like that has no place in this world.” 

* * *

Alexander paces the floor, that remnant dread still clinging to his gut from when he felt Laurens’ fear. 

/Washington?/ He reaches through their bond, trying to speak with the man. /Washington what’s happening?/ He feels the resistance before he can even finish his sentence, Washington is blocking their bond. 

All at once something else comes, it invades Alexander’s body down to his very core. It skitters along his skin like spider legs, he feels the gooseflesh rise against his skin and he knows it’s  _ wrong _ .

That’s not even the beginning. That wrongness sits in his stomach and rolls it, and Alexander is sure he’s going to get sick. And that skittering doesn’t go away either, soon it’s in his head too, the world tilting a little too much when he tries to take a step. His head feels very light. 

/Washington? Washington something is wrong./ 

His guardian doesn’t answer. Alexander wants him. He needs Washington, he doesn’t feel well and he can tell instinctively it’s because of his magic. 

It’s a split second decision, Alexander _ needs  _ Washington - he leaves his office, the wards, and seeks out his guardian through the bond. 

He finds him outside, standing with Laurens and a few other officers Alexander recognizes as being his mages in camp. The man turns to meet him with widened eyes before he even shouts his name, arms coming to meet him as the boy races towards him. 

“Alexander you shouldn’t be out here-“ 

“Something is wrong, I don’t- it’s wrong, it feels wrong.” Alexander is breathless, clutching his guardian’s hands without care of the spectacle it’s causing. Washington glances to his side, and Alexander’s stare follows. 

Across the camp there’s a man - a mage, he realizes - staring at them. It’s so far away he shouldn’t have such an effect, but Alex knows without a doubt that he’s the reason he feels so sick. 

Their eyes meet and Alexander feels another jolt of that  _ something _ rip through him. 

Washington must feel it too, or feels it through their bond, because he snaps into action. He pulls Alexander behind him, out of the mage’s stare. “It’s dark magic,” he murmurs into his ear, “that’s what’s making you ill. I’ll come to you in a little while, lay down a moment, once you’re in your rooms’ wards you’ll feel better.” 

Washington reaches with one hand and takes Laurens by the shoulder, pulling him away from the line. “Sir?” 

“Take Alex to his rooms, and then stay there with him, I’ll collect you both after he’s dealt with.” Washington doesn’t want either of these boys anywhere near this mage. 

Laurens nods, taking Alexander’s hands from Washington. “Yes, Your Excellency. Come on Alexander.” Even  _ he’s _ unnerved by that man. 

He escorts Alexander to his room, the boy is barely walking on his own. He’s the only one who can get into this section of the manor, save Washington, without Alexander allowing them passage through the wards. The boy is in no state to do that now, so he’s glad he’s been given such a privilege. 

Alexander makes it a few steps into his parlour before throwing up. 

* * *

_ That _ . That  _ boy _ is the source of the power he’s felt? 

Why he went to the trouble of getting captured to begin with? 

Well, that’s… interesting. Intriguing. What is a boy doing in a war camp? In proximity with Washington? How has Washington hid him for so long? 

The pair of them have enough power to radiate for miles away from the camp, it’s what drew Davies there in the first place. There should have been more mages wondering the same, had they all assumed it was only Washington’s power? 

A ward, perhaps, a son?

And the other one, that one has no magic but Washington is clearly just as fond, trying to shield them from his gaze. The things he could do with them,  _ to _ them. 

This venture is well worth it then. Behind the muzzle Davies grins. 

Washington won’t have to worry about his ward for much longer. 

* * *

When Washington slips into Alexander’s rooms the boy is still retching. Laurens is trying to soothe him, catching the vomit in a bucket and wiping his mouth, rubbing designs onto his back in an effort to relax his muscles. 

If this is the reaction a young mage has then Davies soul is truly  _ corrupt _ . 

“Boys,” he rumbles from the doorway, “I’m sorry I took so long.” 

He takes some of the disquiet from Alexander and the boy stops retching. Davies’ presence unnerves him too, but he has defences from him, experience and age alone providing a certain amount of shielding. 

Laurens relaxes for a moment when Alexander does, but he’s up and saluting in the next breath. 

“At ease, John,” Washington moves slowly, like he’s exhausted or sore. Laurens figures he probably is, it takes a lot to make wards the way he had to today. “I’m sorry you’re so affected Alexander, I’m trying to have him dealt with as quickly as possible.” 

Alex nods from his place on the floor, letting his head rest against Laurens’ shoulder in exhaustion. For a moment the pair of them just breathe, and Laurens too looks exhausted. He’s also splashed in vomit. 

“John, you may change your breeches.” Washington and Laurens exchange a glance, Laurens understands he wants a moment alone with his ward. 

“Yes sir, and what after, sir?” 

“Return here, we’ll take supper.” Alexander brightens at that, and both Laurens and Washington notice. 

“Yes sir,” Laurens grins, gently nudging Alex off him and against his chaise. He stands, and poor boy, he’s splashed with quite a bit of vomit. Washington vanishes most of it but the breeches will still feel dirty. His aide tips his head in gratitude and moves for the door. 

Once it’s just the two of them Washington lifts Alexander and puts him on the chaise, banishing the rest of the vomit. 

“Why does it feel so… bad,” Alexander settles, he can’t be eloquent right now. 

“Dark magic doesn’t mix well with proper sorcerers, it’s archaic and corrupt. Sometimes young and new mages react like this.” Washington ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, pulling him against his chest. “It’ll go away when he’s gone and I’m going to make sure that’s close to immediately.” 

Alex hums, listening to the sound of his heartbeat and relaxing closer and closer to sleep. Washington makes a few lights, just a bit away from the boy’s face, and grins when Alexander smiles contently at them. 

“You can nap,” he murmurs, “Laurens, you and I can take supper later in the evening.” 

“D’nt need naps,” the boy grumbles, already settling closer to Washington, eyes already slipping shut. “‘m not a child.” 

“I know, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Washington replies. The stars he’s made slowly begin moving, slow, rhythmic patterns dancing around the pair. As suspected, Alexander is asleep before Laurens returns. 

Washington doesn’t hear the other boy enter, too lost in his own thoughts. He only notices because he turns around and Laurens too is watching the lights, a look of awe upon his face as he tentatively touches one that hovers near him. Washington grins, they never truly outgrow this. 

Laurens notices the scrutiny and feels his cheeks warm. “Apologies sir, I should have announced myself.” 

The stars fade and Washington slides Alexander away from him, so he’s on the cushions and that’s all. “Never mind, Colonel, better you don’t anyhow. Since supper is evidently delayed, accompany me to my office to draft a letter to Congress, nothing in this world is worth keeping that mage alive.” 

Laurens nods and bows shallowly, following after Washington exits his son’s rooms. Once again, he is not sure where he falls in Washington’s affections but in his staff he is ever the dutiful aide-de-camp.

At times like this it can become confusing. 

Washington drafts this letter, then realizes another needs revision, and another urgent message has arrived which must be replied to. This is often a trend when he sits at his desk. 

John doesn’t need to be an empath or a mage at all to tell that Washington’s torn about needing to work and leaving Alexander alone. 

“I can revise a few letters with Alexander, sir,” Laurens suggests quietly, almost timidly. “He does enjoy it, if he’s awake. If he’s not I can just sit with him a whiles, he was… unsettled by our prisoner today.” 

Washington glances up gratefully but also a little guiltily. He’d promised Alexander they’d dine together tonight. “Yes, please Colonel. I’ll- I’ll be there in a moment’s time. Just this last letter, I swear. It won’t be too late of a supper.” 

Laurens quirks his lips into a half-grin, and he looks so much like Alexander; Washington wonders if Alexander has influenced him or vice versa. The aide gathers his papers, assured that there’s ink and quill in Alexander’s room. He’s as much a brother as Alexander is a son and Washington regards them as both. 

“I’ll tell Alex you’ll join us briefly then, if he’s awake,” Laurens assures. There’s a piece of hair in his eyes that he absentmindedly blows away. Washington doesn’t know why, but it’s this sudden reminder that this boy is only twenty-three years old. 

“Please do.” 

John nods his head and moves towards the door, stopped only by Washington’s voice at the last moment. “Do not think you need to work too hard, Colonel. There’s no one on my staff more devoted and I am cognizant of this fact. Tonight was supposed to be a time off for you to dine with Alexander, you needn’t spend it working now that we’ve been interrupted.” 

His hand is already holding the doorknob, he turns back towards the general with the slightest grin and tips his head again. “Yes sir, thank you sir.” 

Washington watches him slip out the door, his own small grin growing. 

Laurens’ steps are quiet, he knows these halls well and he knows which places squeak even better. (Alexander’s birthday celebration comes to mind and he shudders, it’s a blessing Washington did not end up discovering them.) 

He knows the way to Alexander’s room so well that he moves most of the time without conscious thought, his father always said he was far too wanting of daydreams and senseless bouts into his thoughts for a gentleman to be. 

A hand snatches around his waist while another slaps over his mouth. He feels his back impact the wall and a man’s hand hold him there, his other still clamped over his mouth to silence any shouts for Washington that are desperately trying to be heard. 

“Now, now, don’t be fussy,” a voice says, and he’s not sure if it is inside or outside his head. “Look at me boy, that’s it.” 

Laurens feels the moment the man - the mage, he realizes, fear stilling his heart and inciting him to try and scream again - dives into his mind. It’s seconds and his mind is no longer his, there’s no fight, he can’t. 

“Don’t scream,” Davies orders, removing his hand from Laurens’ mouth because he knows he will be obeyed, and he is. “So, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens is it? You are going to help me with a little endeavour.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to scream. 
> 
> Some of you know this mage already, and some of you don't. Even so, I would love to hear your predictions, thoughts, comments, any and all things you are thinking about this chapter and it's rather mean cliff hanger. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. you're running out of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davies makes his move, and Washington is helpless to stop him.

Laurens knocks before entering, seeing that Alex is indeed awake by now. “General Washington will join us soon, he assures, he’s been caught in his endless cycle of work and replies.” 

“As he’s too want to do,” Alex mumbles sleepily, shifting on the chaise, still looking a little uneasy. “Should we two just take supper now?” 

“I’m sure he won’t be long Alexander.” Laurens plops next to him and grins, exhausted. “It’s been a Hell of a day.” 

“Yeah I can see that,” Alex lets his head tilt back. “Maybe we should eat anyways, you don’t feel so good.” 

“Hey, stay out of my emotions, brat,” Laurens chuckles. “Let’s wait for your guardian to join us, he really did seem contrite he could not come sooner.” 

“I’ve no doubt that he’s sorry to miss supper, I just wish he wouldn’t miss it at all- I  _ know _ he’s working John, but tonight he promised-  _ do not  _ call me a child, I know how I sound.” 

“See? What use am I in our conversations when you can tell so easily what I’m about to say?” 

“Most frown on speaking to oneself.” 

“Conceded.” Alex grins at him, and Laurens grins back. “Come, perhaps we can convince Washington to retire sooner if we bring you to be a constant irritant as you are.” 

“Oh ha ha,” Alexander says sarcastically. “He told us to stay in here.” 

“I made it just fine,” Laurens stands and pulls Alexander up with him. “Besides, I’m a lieutenant colonel, I can protect you for the five minute walk it takes to get to His Excellency’s office..” 

“Oh I most assuredly do not trust you to do so,” he teases. “But should my guardian choose to reprimand us we shall indeed use your excuse to the maximum, a distinguished soldier as you are.” 

“Quite. Allons y, petit lion.” Laurens opens the door and bows dramatically, ushering Alex from his room, the wards. 

Alexander huffs at the nickname and shakes his head, crossing the threshold unassumingly. As soon as John follows he collapses. 

“John?!” Alexander’s eyes widen and he tries to catch him, but it happens so quickly, he is already on the ground. Alexander sinks next to him. What happened?! He was fine, they were just talking- “John? What’s- John what’s wrong?” 

A hand settles on his shoulder, too close to his neck, and Hamilton feels the cool metal of a dagger placed at his throat. “He’s outgrown his usefulness, that's what.” 

The voice sends a violent shiver down Alexander’s spine, and absolute dread fills his core. He feels… he feels wrong. It feels wrong again. So wrong, he feels weak and he can’t breathe and he can’t access his magic- where’s Washington? 

Alexander heaves a breath to scream and- 

The dagger is between his lips before he can utter a sound. “None of that now, I’d hate to mark up a pretty thing like you, but I will. I’ll cut your tongue out if I have to, understand?”

God he can’t stand having the man  _ so close to him _ it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts- 

“I won’t ask again, pet,  _ understand? _ ” 

“Y-yes,” Alexander says, jerking his head in the affirmative. “John- what’ve you- what’ve you done to him?” 

_ Where’s Washington?  _ Alexander knows the man should be feeling his absolute _ terror _ right now, shouldn’t he be coming? 

“Oh, he’s fine. Mostly. I might’ve slipped him a bit of a poison but it’s an easy antidote to undo the effects.” 

The man hauls Alexander up, finally (thankfully) removing the dagger from his lips. He casts a mere glance at Laurens and sends him through Alexander’s door, suddenly bound and gagged. 

“Can’t be too careful; the boy could wake up and ruin the surprise prematurely.” 

“Sur-surprise?” What does he _want?_ **_Where’s Washington?!_**

“Yes, for your father-” 

“The general is not my-” 

“Shh, I didn’t tell you to speak.” Alexander’s head spins with the Dark magic and confusion both. Why hasn’t Washington come to help him? 

“He’s blocking your bond, obviously.” Davies chuckles, startling the boy in his grip. He's read his mind, Alexander realizes, horrified. “He doesn’t want you to feel his  _ fear;  _ ironic, hm?” 

He feels himself being pulled and it hits him then; this man means to take him. 

“Oh, do  _ not  _ fight me now pet, I so am _ not in the mood. _ ” Any ability to scream or thrash in the mage’s grip dies with the order, and Alexander is left to scream at the wall of a bond. Surely, surely Washington will come soon anyhow. 

Davies drags Alexander through the maze that is their home, and Alexander cannot help but to let his eyes linger on every detail; what if this is the last time he sees it? 

When he’s out of the house, and therefore out of the last of Washington’s protective wards, Davies stops them. 

“Right, _ now  _ you may scream for your father.” Oh, there's no way Alexander is doing  _ that, _ that is so clearly meant to be a trap- 

Agony rips through his veins, all encompassing and everywhere. It feels like it’s eating him inside out, like his blood’s been replaced by fire and he can’t stop the screams of pain from exploding from his throat. 

“You either scream when I tell you, or I make you.” 

Alexander barely hears the mage over his own throat ripping as he spasms in the dirt. The wall in the bond comes crashing down, Washington lifting it as soon as Alexander's screams registered in his mind, and Washington’s own terror and panic crashes over him. 

/Alex?! Alexander what’s wrong?! Where are you?!/ 

He can’t answer, the pain is so mind-numbing all he can do is scream and scream and scream and scream. 

He feels Washington though, he feels him spatially and emotionally. Frantic. 

The pain fades but its aftershocks are still excruciating. Alexander feels that grip on his arm again, hauling him up and against the man’s chest. His hand snakes around his neck and Alexander doesn’t need the dagger there to feel just as threatened. 

He’s dragged away from the door just as Washington bursts through it, fear shining clear as day in his eyes. 

“Let him go,” he gasps, chest heaving. His arms jerk forward, desperate to hold his ward. “Whatever you want, you can have, just let me-” 

“I have what I want.” 

Washington chokes on his breath - not a sob, it isn’t a sob, he needs to _ keep it together _ \- at the mage’s words. He has his son, he’s going to take his son, Washington is going to _ lose his son. _

“I- There must be something else, _ anything else  _ that you want.” 

“Do not try and dissuade me from my prize, Washington. You know as well as I that there is nothing in the  _ world _ worth more than this little angel full of untapped power.”

Washington releases a shuddering breath, Davies’ proximity unnerves him but it is nothing compared to the growing nausea at his words.  _ He’s going to take him _ . 

The air stirs around Washington, cracks with power he dare not release with his ward so close to his intended target. 

“Control yourself, General. I’d hate to have this one meet a painful end so young.” Alex feels himself jerked closer to Davies’ chest, his head forced up so his throat is bared to Washington and he is rendered disconcertingly sightless. 

“Release my ward and you may go,” Washington rumbles, splaying his hands non-threateningly. “We won’t follow.” 

“You won’t follow my initial transportation regardless,” Davies smirks. 

“And why is that?” 

“Because Lieutenant Colonel Laurens is upstairs dying from Ryeinstere poison.” Washington blanches, and the stab of fear Alexander feels from him, sharper than the agonized fear he's been pouring since Alex screamed, makes him squirm in the mage’s grip. “Now, there’s no one allowed in little Alex’s room without his express permission hm? Only you and the Colonel. So if you do not tend to him soon, he’ll almost certainly choke on his own vomit and be no more than a corpse by the time you return.”

Washington can't breathe. He either lets this man take his son or- or he’ll take another one. 

/Save John./ The voice slams into his head, reminding him just how enormous the loss will be if Alexander is taken. He’s his  _ Bonded, _ his child. To lose him will be agony- /Please, please don’t let him die because of me./ 

/Alexander-/ 

“Make your choice now, Washington. You don’t want me to lose my patience; this is going to be the last time you see the whelp after all.” 

“Please,” the plea bursts from Washington’s mouth unbidden. What good will begging a man like this do? “Please don’t take him, please,  _ anything else _ , I’ll- I’ll surrender.” 

Alexander makes a strained protest, silenced immediately by a sharp ‘ _ Hush! _ ’ from the mage and a hand clamping over his mouth. Davies is enjoying this, the most powerful man in the colonies is begging him. 

“I like you begging… do it again.” 

Washington falls to his knees without hesitation. Davies jerks Alexander’s hair to see; it sends a jolt of despair through Alexander’s core to see his guardian reduced to kneeling at the feet of this madman. 

“I beg of you, please don’t take him,” Washington is above no form of degradation if it meant Alexander might be safe at the end of it. “Please… please, I beg you. Whatever you want, I'll give you. I'll give myself over to you, I won't fight. Please don't take him, don't hurt him.” 

Davies hums, grinning down at Washington. “Moving, truly, General.” Alexander feels the hand in his hair begin stroking. With his other Davies tosses a vial in front of Washington. The antidote, Alexander guesses. “But no.” 

Dark engulfs both the mage and Alexander, wrapping them up and pulling at his very  _ soul  _ and oh God it  _ hurts _ . What hurts more is hearing Washington scream for him and then… nothing. 

They land in the front garden of a huge estate, warm and beautiful and so wrong. 

Washington’s side of the bond screams in agony, in loss. Alexander sobs as he struggles with his and his father’s grief. 

Rough hands snatch at his jaw, strangling his cries. “ _ Shut up. _ ” 

“Let me go, pl-please, please let me go.” 

“I said shut up!” Alexander is thrown to the ground by the blow to his face, his cheek splitting on Davies’ ring. Davies tears at his hair, forcing him up onto his knees with a cry, hands scratching at the vice ripping at this scalp, trying to relieve the pressure. “No more tears for Daddy,” Davies hisses, “from now on I am the  _ only thing that matters to you _ .” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last section that's been pre-written, so throw your predictions for what you think is going to happen my way! Or yell at me. Both are fun. XD 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please feed my muse with comments!

**Author's Note:**

> [Daydreamer's Hamilton Tumblr!](https://accidentally-a-writer.tumblr.com)   
>  [Stegekay's Tumblr!](https://stegekay.tumblr.com)


End file.
